"Product data management" (PDM) is a term used to describe computer-based methods for managing product design and manufacture. An example of a PDM system is the Information Manager system, sold by Electronics Data Systems Corporation. The design of the Information Manager system is based on the objects it manipulates. A primary focus of the system is on representing the enterprise in terms of its objects and operations on them. Object classes are derived by modeling enterprise operations such as design, manufacture, administration, project management, and cost control.
Computer-aided design and computer-aided manufacturing (CAD/CAM) systems are another type of computer-based manufacturing aid. They are generally used by design engineers to model precise geometries of product designs and revisions.
Both PDM and CAD/CAM are helpful in today's product design and manufacturing environment. However, existing CAD/CAM systems and PDM systems do not effectively reconcile the needs of different types of potential users who are involved in product design and manufacture. A first type of user, such as a design engineer, is interested in precise configurations of a product, as well as accounting for revision alternatives. A second type of user, such as a manufacturing engineer, deals with imprecise configurations in general terms that may include different revisions of the same product. For example, a manufacturing engineer might wish to refer to a basic product whose components change according to certain dates or serial numbers.
A need exists for a computer-based manufacturing aid that will satisfy the needs of both types of users.